Kinder garden
by Dance-SasuNaru-Dance
Summary: Naruto and his friends are all grown up and team Kakashi is asked to look after a kinder garden, but it's not as easy as it sounds. Warning: whining Sakura and motherly Naruto DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (sadly) T for mentioning of yaoi, but no actual yaoi, sorry, and just to be sure.


Kinder garden.

Team seven was gathered at the bridge as usual waiting for their sensei to arrive.

"Damn that Kakashi" Naruto shouted

"Quit being so loud, you are like 20 years old" Sakura slapped him upside the head

"Hn" was all Sasuke said loving it when Naruto blew up. He took himself in stirring at his ass.

"What are you looking at" Naruto sneered

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said smirking

"Perverted bastard, someday I will wipe that smirk of your damn face"

"When? The day you become seme, never gonna happen" Sasuke's smirk grew when Naruto blushed, mumbling something about bastards and a couch.

**POFF**

"Hey guys" Kakashi smiled

"YOU'RE LATE" Naruto yelled turning away from Sasuke

"Sorry today we…" but Naruto cut him off

"Yeah yeah let's go already those energy balls don't daycare themselves" Naruto started walking

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked

"Iruka came by when you turned your back, he knew I wouldn't say no, and I'm pretty good with these kids"

"Mind filling the rest of us in" Sasuke said coldly

"Iruka is sick and need someone to watch over the kinder garden for the day" Kakashi said with a smile

"So we are going to be babysitters? All day?" Sakura asked. Kakashi just smiled and Sakura growled.

When they arrived at the kinder garden Naruto hesitated at the door.

"Well go in already" Sakura sneered; she just wanted this over and don with.

"Om could you please back of a bit?" Naruto looked over his shoulder

"Just open the damn door" Sasuke said

"Please?" three jaws hit the floor Sasuke had just bossed him around and all he did was saying please? No jelling, no crashing, no insulting? What has the world become? None the less they backed a little. Naruto opened the door to reveal total and utterly chaos. A woman was desperately running around trying to gain a little control, but to no use, then she spotted them. She ran over to Naruto and took his hands.

"Are you Naruto" he nodded and the woman started crying before running away "they are your problem now" she yelled running out of the kinder garden.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi looked over Naruto's shoulders into the room. Everything was a mess; all the toys were shattered over the floor painting on the walls and ceiling, kids fighting each other for fun with tree spoons, running around jelling and screaming.

"How are we ever going to get control of this?" Sakura asked helplessly

"This is where you guys back of a bit" Naruto said scanning the room, they backed and Naruto stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled shortly.

To the rest of the team's surprise everyone stopped dead on the track and looked at the blonde, before storming towards him.

Naruto got into a persuasion to withstand some of the pressure but he was knocked over his feet and slammed to the ground.

"Naruto we missed you" came from all the kids.

Now the others were glad Naruto had asked them to back up or else they could be court up in the mess as well.

"Nice seeing you all" Naruto said desperately gasping for air "I can't breathe, hey I'm slowly dying here" the kids got off and went back inside.

"Well that got us control, maybe we can use this. We can get them to do anything for us. Kids love elder giving them attention" Sakura said "hey get me a glass of water will you" she asked the nearest kid.

"Get it yourself ugly, Naruto are reading a story and I'm going to sit on his lap today" the boy said rudely leaving Sakura stunned.

"What did he say about Naruto?" Sasuke asked not really sure he heard right.

"Something about a story" Kakashi looked around spotting Naruto in a chair with the boy from before on his leg, all the others were gathered around him listening intense to his story.

"Naruto what are you doing, we have to clean this place up" Sakura got glared at by all the other kids, they were not happy to get interrupted in their story time.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm all over this place" a lot of Naruto's had already started cleaning. By the time Naruto was done telling story the room was spotless.

"Come on it's time to prepare lunch" the kids chaired.

"Everybody come wash hands" Sakura tried

"Mind your own business"

"Takachi that is not how you talk to a lady, what would Iruka say if saw you know?" Naruto said the boy looked down in shame.

"Sorry" the boy said softly.

"How do you do this?" Sakura asked "they do everything you say but they refuse to do anything I tell them to do"

"Well they know me really well" Naruto said placing the last vegetables on the table "I have helped Iruka a lot and I have a really good connection with these kids"

After lunch they moved outside in the sunshine.

No matter what Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi did the kids wouldn't want anything to do with them.

After three hours Naruto started to look exhausted

"Ah you favorite time of the day; nap time" Naruto said the last part like he was in heaven.

"But we are not tired"

"Sasuke, Sakura can't you get these ready for bed?" Naruto asked

"And what are you going to do?" Sakura asked suspiciously, Naruto glared at her

"I am going to get something from the…" Naruto stopped and looked around at the exciting faces "basement" all the kids whined.

"Kakashi I'm gonna need your help" as the door closed behind him all hell broke loose. All the kids started running around not wanting to do anything either Sasuke or Sakura said.

Ten minutes later the door opened and Naruto and Kakashi came in with something huge and with a scarf over it.

"Alright why are you not ready for bed?" Naruto looked angry at the kids "that's it back to the music room" Naruto was about to lift the thing out the room.

"No, we are very good, w-we are ready for nap" one said and the other nodded

"It surely don't look like it" not ten seconds passed before all the kids were dressed, brushed their teeth and sat on their blanked.

"How?" Sakura stirred. Naruto pulled the thing into the middle of the room and the kids gathered around him and Naruto pulled the scarf of to revile a harp.

"Who is going to come visit?" Sakura asked

"No one" Naruto said finding a small chair to sit on

"Surely you don't plan on playing that" she said scornfully

"Yes, yes I do" he answered tipping it to rest against his shoulder. His finger started flying over the instrument, creating a smooth relaxing melody. It spoke of freedom, the worm sun, a friendly breeze, the green forest, the open field, the views slowly owe against the beach, the clear stars at night, beautiful waterfalls and a clear moon over it all.

"Sing Naruto please" a girl begged barely holding her eyes open. Sasuke looked around and was surprised to see them all barely keeping their eyes open afraid to miss anything. Naruto smiled and continued playing and to the rest of the team's surprise Naruto stated singing, well more like humming but out loud. It wasn't with words, just tones matching the melody.

Sasuke suppressed a yarn and looked at his teammates; Sakura was out cold on the floor and Kakashi was leaning over a short closes just high enough for him to place his arm on top, his head resting in his hand and in 3…2…1 he was out to, his head smacked down on the surface but it didn't wake him.

Everyone except Sasuke and Naruto was awake and Naruto played the last tones on the harp and tipped it back on the floor. He looked up and smiled at Sasuke who had his eyes half closed, leaning against the wall. Naruto found a spot on the floor and lay down, Sasuke followed and lay down behind Naruto who was already asleep, Sasuke placed his arm around Naruto's stomach and fall asleep.

An hour later Sasuke woke with Naruto moving.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked sleepily

"Sasuke it's two a clock, the parent's will start coming at four a clock" Naruto got up.

"You are not gonna wake them up?"

"Hell no the longer they sleep the better" Naruto looked frightened by the thought of them waking up, he mentioned with his head to come with him outside.

"I've been wondering how do you, do that?" they sat on a bench in the sun. Naruto closed him eyes and stretched his neck towards the sun.

"What?"

"Making them do everything you say I couldn't get them to do anything even with my glare"

"These kids doesn't respond to glares" Naruto stretching his neck more, Sasuke started leaning over "don't even think about it" Sasuke grumbled and pulled away.

"So what makes you so special?"

"Don't tell me you are joules?" Naruto peeked over at Sasuke

"Dobe"

"Alright first; I'm not you and seconded; since Kyuubi is female, some of…"

"Wait what? Kyuubi is female?" Sasuke didn't believe what he just heard

"You didn't know? Well yes Kyuubi is female so her motherly instincts is most likely showing through my body and the kids can sense this, and my theory is that they see me as some kind of mother" Sasuke clucked at the last comet

"Yeah, yeah just laugh it up" Naruto didn't seemed to be bothered by it at all.

"So when are you going to wake them up?"  
"When their parent's come"

"Why?"

"Because they will be full of energy"

"Make sense, for once" Sasuke smirked, Naruto stuck his tongue out "pull that back before I put it to better use" Naruto's tongue despaired and his hand clapped over his mouth, making Sasuke chucking.

"Bastard" Naruto jelled still with his hand over his mouth, Sasuke smirked.

After half an hour the kids woke up one after one and they got their hands full again, well Naruto did. Finally the parents started coming and Sasuke was glad he could get rid of those loud annoyances.

"Come on when can we go?" Sakura whined not wanting to be here anymore "Naruto have everything under control, so the rest of us can just leave besides there isn't that many left" she tried

"No Sakura no matter the mission we stay together, I thought you could know that better than anyone" Kakashi pretty much glared at her, she was about to say something but Kakashi cut her of "besides Naruto looks like he could need the help to get home" and he was right Naruto was ready to go out cold at anytime. Not knowing what to say, Sakura chose to say nothing.

"Alright that was the last one, now we can go home" Naruto announced with relief.

"Well finally, this was really boring" Sakura whined getting up from her chair and stretched.

"You were welcome to join in" Naruto said sitting down on the floor.

"It couldn't have helped they couldn't do as I tooled them to" she said offended "come on you are not going to sleep now" she said pulling Naruto's arm, he had lied down on the floor and was about to sleep right there.

"Go away, just ten minutes" Naruto whined trying to push her away.

"Come on, you lazy bum" Sakura pulled harder, and Sasuke showed her aside.

"Come on dobe, you can't sleep here" Naruto growled as Sasuke pulled his onto his back, Naruto took loosely hold around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's thighs and stood before carrying him out.

"No just let me stay, just five minutes" Naruto said snuggling into the neck with raven lockers.

"Come on dobe time to go home"


End file.
